It is known to limit torque in a torque transmitting device by use of a friction clutch, for example as taught by U.S. Pat. No. 3,323,328. However, significant compression forces are needed to engage the friction clutch, reducing controllability of the clutch. Further, the elements needed to provide the compressive force increase the installation space needed for the clutch. It also is known to limit torque in a torque transmitting device by use of a preloaded ball clutch, for example, as taught by U.S. Pat. No. 2,773,370. However, due to high unit loading at the contact points for the clutch, such clutches have reduced durability.